There has been long needed a device wherein problem cells, such as cancer cells like melanoma cells, can be grown in one chamber, and tissue to be effected by the problem cells (the target cells), grown in another, so that the interaction between the problem cells and the target cells can be observed. Normal tissue growth at the air/liquid interface, such as for skin, can be accomplished using this device. Additionally, there has been need for a device which operates in micro gravity to grow tissues and cells, in order to effectively and cheaply observe the growth of those cells.